1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for copying machines and the like, and more particularly to a control system which includes unique control keys and display devices for use in a copying machine to enable the user to set the number of copies, magnification, the size of copy paper to be used and the density of copy images to determine the operation mode of the copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With electrophotographic copying machines and the like, the user usually operates selective keys on a control panel to set the number of copies, magnification, the size of copy paper to be used, etc., before starting a copying operation and to thereby operate the machine in the desired mode.
Copying machines available in recent years have a microcomputer incorporated therein and are therefore adapted for a wide variety of functions and operational modes which are selectable by means usually arranged in one location, that is, by keys on an operation panel. While such copying machines are designed for efficient operation, the increase in the number of keys generally requires a complex layout and frequent manipulation of keys in a complicated order, consequently creating the disadvantage that the user is likely to forget to depress some key or make an error in manipulation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,886 is cited as an example of a modern copying apparatus control console.
The prior art is still seeking to provide a simplified, error free, operator control console.